It is known to provide devices to indicate the occupancy of individual seats in a motor vehicle, such as the pressure switches commonly utilized in conjunction with seatbelt warning and interlock systems. In this invention, seat occupancy as indicated by such devices is recorded as a function of some parameter of vehicle operation such as time of operation or mileage travelled.